L'Amant de la Nuit
by Shinigami's Bride
Summary: Alors qu'il se fait agresser, Duo est sauvé in-extrémis par un loup. Celui-ci se révéle alors capable de se transformer en humain à la lueur de la lune. Que va-t-il se passer ? Pour le savoir, cliké et laissez une review.


**- Titre : ****L'Amant de la Nuit**

**- Auteur : **Shinigami's Bride

**- Genre : **UA Romance, yaoï

**- Couple : **2x1

**- Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas ( malheureusement pour moi TT ) L'histoire appartient à l'auteur Tomu Ohmi pour son manga du même nom aux éditions Akiko.

**- Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà un petit one-shot en attendant la suite de "La Fleur du Shinigami". J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

En italique : les pensées de Duo ( sauf passage flashback, c'est en gras )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'Amant de la Nuit**

-

Il était 7 heures du soir, il faisait nuit et la lune brillait au milieu du firmament. Après une longue journée bien remplie dans la boutique d'antiquités où il travaillait depuis trois ans, Duo Maxwell, jeune homme de 22 ans, rentrait chez lui par son chemin habituel. Du haut de ses 1m75, beaucoup le décrivait comme un garçon faisant moins que son âge. Sa silhouette fine et élancée, ses longs cheveux couleur de miel coiffés en une natte lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses, ses yeux améthystes pénétrants et son sourire mutin lui conféraient un charme indéniable dont il n'avait pas conscience lui-même.

Duo était un jeune homme rêveur qui croyait autrefois dur comme fer à l'amour véritable. Dans sa vie, il n'avait eu qu'un seul amour et il lui avait brisé le coeur. Oui,"il" car en plus d'être désespérément célibataire, Duo était gay. Ce n'était pas un problème à proprement parler, il attirait beaucoup et n'avait aucun mal à se lier d'amitié avec d'autres hommes. Mais depuis sa rupture, il fuyait toute nouvelle romance. L'amour était devenu sa hantise.

Donc, comme à son habitude, Duo empruntait la rue à quelques mètres de son appartement quand la fatalité vint de nouveau le frapper.

" Dis donc ma mignonne, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ? "

D'un geste instinctif, il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant bruyamment. Une autre chose dont il était la victime durant ses retours au bercail : être accoster par un pervers le prenant pour une fille. Dieu qu'il détestait cette situation. Il l'avait tellement subi du temps où il faisait ses études. Quand on avait à peine 16 -17 ans, ça pouvait encore passé mais quand on avait, comme lui, 22 ans, cela devenait terriblement agaçant.

Il s'apprêtait donc à agir comme à son habitude, il bomba le torse, cambrant les reins au maximum, et se tourna vers l'importun. Puis il prit sa voix la plus grave et lui répondit :

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la mignonne : que t'as besoin de lunettes, pauvre con !

L'inconnu écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler ainsi.

Duo aimait voir l'expression horrifiée des pauvres tordus qui osaient le confondre avec une fille quand il révélait sa masculinité. La plupart du temps, ces grosses cloches passaient par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de s'enfuir en courant sur un " excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre ! " quand ils ne s'évanouissaient pas sur place.

C'est pourquoi il tourna le dos à cet idiot pour continuer son chemin mais, apparemment, le destin en décida autrement pour cette fois.

En effet, contre toute attente, l'homme lui agrippa le poignet et le retourna.

- Un mec, comme c'est intéressant, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard. Moi, ça ne me gêne pas. Alors on se le fait ce verre, mon " mignon " ?

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Duo en tentant de se libérer de sa poigne.

- Allez, rien qu'un petit verre, insista l'inconnu en lui agrippant l'épaule.

- J'ai dit non !

La situation dérapait dangereusement. Duo tenta une fois de plus de s'échapper mais l'inconnu ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. D'un geste brusque, il le plaqua contre un mur et partit à la découverte de son cou. Duo voulut crier, appeler à l'aide mais l'homme le bâillonna en l'embrassant de force. Duo se débattit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il sentit les mains de l'inconnu partir sous son manteau, mais ne fut pas de taille face à l'imposante carrure de son agresseur. A bout de force, il ferma les yeux et alors qu'il commençait à se laisser faire, un grognement retentit près de lui.

Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux et vit apparaître dans l'obscurité deux yeux bleu cobalt luisant dans la nuit. Son agresseur relâcha les lèvres du natté puis se tourna en direction des grognements et se pétrifia devant une terrifiante apparition.

Là, devant ses yeux, se dressait un énorme chien noir avec les oreilles pointues, peut-être même un loup. L'animal le regardait avec ses yeux bleus emplis de haine et lui montrait les crocs.

Cette vision lui arracha un frisson qui le parcourut dans tout le corps. Doucement, il relâcha sa prise sur le natté mais, à peine eut-il fait un mouvement pour se détacher de lui, que l'animal lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer en arrière. N'ayant aucune envie de devenir le repas de ce monstre, l'homme se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, laissant Duo seul avec le loup.

Pendant toute la scène, Duo n'avait pas quitté le loup des yeux. Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir soulager d'être débarrasser de son agresseur ou s'inquiéter maintenant qu'il était seul avec l'animal. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément de son regard troublant.

- _Ses yeux sont magnifiques... Jamais je n'avais vu de teinte aussi exceptionnelle, on dirait des pierres précieuses_, pensa-t-il en soutenant le regard du loup.

Tout à coup, le loup s'approcha de lui en dressant les oreilles. Duo eut un léger sursaut quand il se mit à le renifler. Visiblement, l'animal ne lui voulait aucun mal.

- _M'aurait-il sauvé...?_

Puis, sans prévenir, le loup se détourna de lui et s'éloigna lentement. Duo amorça un mouvement pour le retenir quand des cris retentirent non loin.

- Par ici ! Ici, monsieur l'agent !

L'agresseur de Duo revenait dans leur direction en compagnie d'un policier.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, Duo se mit devant l'animal et l'invita à le suivre.

- Viens chez moi ! S'ils t'attrapent, tu es perdu !

Étrangement, le loup hocha de la tête, comme pour lui répondre, et lui emboîta le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo fit entrer l'animal dans son appartement. Alors qu'il enlevait son manteau, il surprit le loup entrain d'examiner les lieux. Son appartement se constituait d'un salon, d'une chambre, d'une petite cuisine et d'une salle de bain faisant aussi office de laverie. L'animal passa de pièce en pièce avant de revenir dans le salon sous le regard amusé de Duo.

- Mon appartement te plaît ? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

Le loup se contenta de s'asseoir et de le regarder en penchant la tête sur le côté. Cette réaction fit d'autant plus rire Duo qui s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui caressa la tête.

- Tu es vraiment mignon. Si mon appartement te convient, tu peux rester. Les animaux sont autorisés ici et j'en ai toujours voulu un.

Sur ces mots, il alla dans sa chambre et revint avec un pendentif dans la main. Il s'agenouilla et le montra à l'animal qui le renifla. C'était un petit cristal taillé d'un très jolie bleu soutenu par un cordon.

- C'est un Lapis-lazuli, expliqua le natté. On dirait tes yeux.

Le jeune homme passa le pendentif autour du cou de l'animal et contempla le résultat avec un sourire tendre.

- Il te va très bien.

Le loup encra son regard dans le sien et Duo se sentit comme happer par la profondeur de ses yeux. Mais il dut se soustraire à sa contemplation en entendant des coups donnés à sa porte. Il se releva et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Wufei Chang, l'un de ses plus fidèles clients, derrière celle-ci. De par ses origines, cet homme était un grand amateur d'antiquités venant d'Asie, toutes dynasties confondues. Il était entré par hasard dans la boutique, il y a trois mois, et depuis il revenait régulièrement ( devinez pourquoi ).

Ne s'attendant pas à le trouver devant lui, Duo lui demanda, non sans l'avoir saluer :

- Mr Chang ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Bonsoir Duo, répondit le chinois. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis souvenu de votre adresse. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour venir vous rendre une petite visite.

- C'est très gentil à vous, apprécia le natté. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon adresse.

- J'avoue l'avoir demander à votre employeur, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

- Non, non, le rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas souvent de la visite.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi, lui dit-il avec un sourire appréciateur. Que diriez-vous de venir dîner avec moi ? Je vous invite.

- Euh... hésita-t-il. Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je suis trop fatigué pour sortir. Je pensais me coucher très tôt ce soir.

- S'il vous plaît, insista le chinois. J'aimerai que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. De plus, j'aurai une révélation à vous faire.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

Duo eut la surprise de voir les joues de son client prendre une teinte légèrement rosée. Il le vit soupirer en baissant la tête, comme cherchant ses mots, puis il releva sur lui un regard déterminé. Sans prévenir, il lui agrippa les mains et se rapprocha à un souffle de lui.

- Duo, j'aimerai vous faire part de mes sentiments à votre égard.

Malgré sa naïveté, Duo n'eut aucun mal à comprendre où le chinois voulait en venir. La peur lui étreignit le coeur et il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

- _Non, pas ça ! _Mr... Mr Chang... balbutia-t-il.

- Duo, je...

- Duo ! appela une voix inconnue.

Duo sentit alors une présence dans son dos et un bras vint se glisser autour de ses épaules. Puis un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller l'oreille et une voix grave et suave lui susurra sur un ton sensuel :

- Duo, j'ai faim !

Duo leva alors la tête et tout ce qu'il vit, c'est du bleu. Le bleu de son Lapis-lazuli. Il leva la tête d'avantage pour se plonger de nouveau dans du bleu mais pas le même. Cette fois, c'était le bleu d'un regard électrique, magnétique, ensorcelant. C'était un homme très grand, dans la vingtaine, des yeux bleu cobalt légèrement bridés, sûrement d'origine asiatique et des cheveux bruns coiffés en bataille. Il était dans les bras de l'homme le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu.

Totalement hypnotisé par cet apollon sorti de nulle part, il ne l'entendit pas dire à son client d'une voix froide :

- T'es qui, toi ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Euh... Non... répondit le chinois, décontenancé par l'apparition de cet inconnu et son ton.

- Ah bon ! Alors, au revoir !

Et sans laisser le temps à Wufei de réagir, il entraîna le natté dans l'appartement et claqua la porte au nez du chinois.

Quand la porte se referma, Duo sortit de sa transe et fixa allègrement l'homme et le pendentif autour de son cou. C'était bien son pendentif. Et ces yeux, ils étaient identiques à ceux du loup qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Devant toutes ces évidences, il dut conclure l'incroyable : le loup et cet homme ne formait qu'un.

- _C'est impossible... _continua-t-il de penser.

L'inconnu le libéra de son étreinte et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Il tira le rideau, faisant apparaître l'astre lunaire à travers la vitre.

- Tu... Tu es un loup-garou ? demanda Duo quand il fut de nouveau capable de parler.

Le " loup-garou " se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé, dos à la lune. Dans le clair-obscur, ses yeux devinrent luisant, comme ceux des chats. Il lui fit un sourire avant de lui répondre sur un ton très doux :

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mette dans le même panier que ces bons à rien. Moi, je suis un véritable loup. Grâce à la lune, je peux me transformer en humain.

Puis il leva les bras, imitant un animal prêt à bondir et dit d'un ton badin :

- Ensuite, j'enlève les jeunes hommes sans défenses !

Devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait, Duo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Pardon, s'excusa Duo en se calmant. Mais dans cette tenue, même si tu me menaces, ajouta-t-il en le désignant.

En effet, la tenue de cet inconnu, aussi bel homme soit-il, n'avait rien de sérieuse. Il portait une de ses chemises qui traînait, beaucoup trop petite pour lui car il n'avait pu enfiler que les manches, laissant son torse complètement nu. Autour de ses hanches, il avait noué assez maladroitement la couverture qui recouvrait son canapé.

L'inconnu se regarda et, dans un soupir, dut admettre que le natté n'avait pas tord.

- Reste là, je vais te chercher un jean, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. _Mais sérieusement, comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai pas du tout peur de lui. Pourquoi ?_

Une fois dans sa chambre, Duo ouvrit sa penderie et chercha après un vêtement approprié. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il referma son armoire et se retourna pour revenir dans le salon mais fut arrêté par un torse musclé. Duo releva la tête et rencontra le regard envoûtant de son invité.

- _C'est sûrement parce qu'il a des yeux magnifiques..._

Il était tellement hypnotisé qu'il n'entendit pas l'inconnu lui parler.

- ...ro.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

- Heero, répondit-il, c'est mon nom.

- Heero... répéta le natté dans un murmure.

Puis d'un geste doux, Heero passa un doigt sous le menton de l'américain et approcha son visage du sien. Duo ne réagit pas tant il était troublé. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un souffle de lui, Heero lui susurra d'une voix sensuelle :

- Ça me plaît !

- Hein ?

- Quand tu regardes mes yeux de cette façon...

Duo ne put relever ce que lui disait Heero qu'il sentit ses lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes. Duo se sentit glisser dans un rêve, incapable de réfléchir ou d'agir. Le reste de sa volonté ayant complètement disparu, il laissa le loup le déshabiller, lui tirant ses premiers gémissements de plaisir. Tout le reste ne fut que douceur, caresses et bien-être. La lune continua sa progression dans le ciel étoilé pendant que dans un appartement, deux corps se déhanchaient dans une valse vieille de plusieurs siècles au rythme des gémissements et des cris d'extase.

-

Le lendemain

- _J'y crois pas ! Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !_

Duo ruminait au milieu des antiquités de son lieu de travail, rouge de honte. Il rangeait certains articles de grande valeur tout en s'efforçant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

- _Faire ça avec un homme que je viens à peine de rencontrer. Et c'est un loup à l'origine ! Faire... "ça"..._

Duo rougit encore plus au souvenir de cette nuit. Il se souvint de ses gémissements, des mains chaudes de Heero parcourant son corps, de ses lèvres échauffant son désir, de sa voix rauque lui murmurant des mots doux alors qu'il le pénétrait. Il sentait encore ses caresses sur sa peau, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à chacun de ses va et vient.

Totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne sentit pas quelqu'un l'approcher par derrière. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre mais baissa les poings en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Mr Chang ?

- Pardon Duo, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! s'excusa le chinois.

- Non, c'est moi, protesta le natté. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

- Je voulais aussi m'excuser d'être venu chez vous à l'improviste.

- Non, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Cela m'a fait très plaisir.

La réponse de Duo redonna le sourire au chinois qui se sentit de nouveau confiant. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis la veille.

- Le garçon d'hier soir, c'est votre petit ami ?

Duo, pris au dépourvu, ne sut que répondre et devant la mine triste de son client, il fit la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde : mentir.

- Non, c'est... c'est mon cousin !

- Vraiment ! s'exclama Wufei, toute tristesse ayant déserter son visage.

- Tiens, Mr Chang ! Bonjour ! s'écria une voix amicale à l'autre bout de la boutique.

- Bonjour Mr Merquise, répondit le chinois.

Zechs Merquise, 32 ans, patron de la boutique et accessoirement gay, vint à leur rencontre. C'était un homme de grande stature, très raffiné et surtout très bel homme avec de magnifiques yeux couleur océan encadrés par une longue et superbe chevelure blonde platine attachée en une queue basse. Il considérait Duo comme un excellent employé et une grande amitié s'était tissée entre eux.

Duo observa son client et son patron entrain de discuter de leur prochaine commande. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû lui mentir.

- _Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Et puis, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit. J'ai honte..._

Sur cette pensée, Duo reprit son rangement.

A 7 heures, Duo fit de nouveau la fermeture de la boutique et sortit par la porte de service. Alors qu'il sortait de la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale, il fut interpellé par une voix bien connue de lui.

- Duo !

Le natté se tourna vers le son de la voix et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le japonais, assis sur la barrière de sécurité de la route.

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit où je travaillais.

- C'est tout près de chez toi, je me suis juste repéré à l'odeur, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh ! _J'ai failli oublier que c'est un loup._

- Bon, on rentre ! s'impatienta Heero en se relevant.

- Comment ça " on rentre " ? demanda le natté, surpris.

- Comme je viens d'arriver en ville, je n'ai nulle part où aller. En plus, à cause du pervers d'hier, je ne peux plus me promener en loup dans le coin.

- _C'est pas bon pour moi, ça !_ se dit le natté, pas du tout rassuré.

Heero se pencha vers le visage de Duo et le fixa avec un petit sourire séducteur.

- Alors ? Tu me laisse rester chez toi ?

Duo se retrouva de nouveau à contempler le regard du japonais. Son esprit s'embruma et c'est dans un murmure qu'il lui répondit :

- D'ac... d'accord...

- Parfait ! s'exclama Heero, ravi.

Le japonais passa un bras autour des épaules du natté et commença à l'entraîner avec lui. Soudain, Duo s'arrêta et se frappa le front.

- Zut, j'ai oublié mes clés dans la boutique. Je vais les chercher. Attends-moi !

Sur ces mots, il se libéra de l'étreinte de son amant et se précipita dans la ruelle. Heero l'attendit fébrilement, tapotant le sol du pied gauche d'impatience. Tout à coup, un bruit l'interpella. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut la voix de Duo mêlée à deux autres, deux hommes des plus douteux. Alors son regard se voila de colère et il se précipita dans la ruelle. Ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui.

Devant la porte de service de la boutique, Duo était bloqué par deux hommes peu recommandables.

- Allez, viens t'amuser avec nous ! Tu vas pas le regretter !

- Je vous ai dit non ! Laissez-moi ! ordonna Duo, posant sur eux un regard haineux.

- Tu parles fort pour un type aussi chétif ! remarqua l'autre homme. Laisse-toi faire et tu verras, tu vas adorer !

- Ne me touchez pas ! hurla le natté en tentant de se débattre.

Tout à coup, un bras puissant se glissa entre les deux hommes, venant se planter entre eux et Duo qui sursautèrent.

- Pourriez-vous aller faire ce genre de choses ailleurs ? Sales pervers ! gronda une voix menaçante.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et Heero en profita pour se planter devant eux, protégeant Duo de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? On t'a pas invité ! Tu veux te battre ? gronda l'un des hommes.

A ces mots, Heero leur adressa un regard incendiaire, ses rétines dilatées par la colère, et un étrange grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes prirent peur et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse, laissant Duo et son sauveur seuls dans la ruelle.

En les voyant partir, Duo ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

- Merci, Heero. Heureusement que tu étais là. D'ordinaire, j'arrive à me défendre mais à deux contre un, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal. Encore mer...

Duo ne put terminer sa phrase. Sans prévenir, Heero s'était retourné vers lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Duo fut très surpris par cette réaction et ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'arracher à l'étreinte du japonais.

- Heero...

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda le loup d'une voix douce.

- Non, ça va.

- C'est la deuxième fois que je te retrouve dans cette situation. Je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux ! dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour du natté.

Duo sentit dans ce reproche la pointe d'inquiétude qui avait étreint le coeur du japonais en voyant l'américain se faire agresser.

- _Aurait-il eu peur pour moi ?_

Le natté profita de l'étreinte chaleureuse du japonais, un sentiment de bien-être envahissant son visage où se dessinait un sourire heureux.

-

Le jour suivant

- Quel chien énorme ! s'écria Mr Merquise.

Son employé venait d'arriver à la boutique aux côtés d'un chien noir très imposant.

- Désolé patron, s'excusa le natté. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'emmener avec moi. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi l'attacher dans l'arrière-boutique. Je vous promet qu'il ne vous dérangera pas.

- Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas qu'il reste dans le fond du magasin, le rassura le grand blond.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'américain, ne s'attendant pas à autant de laxisme de la part de son employeur.

- Oui, c'est un beau chien et il a l'air intelligent. Avec la hausse de la criminalité que nous connaissons depuis quelques jours, je me faisais du souci pour vous quand vous rentriez chez vous. Maintenant, je suis rassuré.

- Euh... Merci, patron. Et encore pardon pour le dérangement.

Duo n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance. Même lui avait beaucoup hésiter avant d'accepter la proposition de Heero :

**Flashback**

_Alors que Duo rangeait son linge, Heero émetta l'idée de l'accompagner à la boutique en tant que son animal de compagnie pour plus de sécurité._

_- Tu n'es pas obligé, objecta le natté._

_- Ecoute-moi ! A partir de maintenant, la lune va briller de moins en moins fort. Si je ne peux plus me transformer en homme, je ne pourrais plus venir te chercher. Et ça risque de poser des problèmes si je me promène seul en loup._

_- Ah ! Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te transformer ? __**Ouf ! Il va me laisser en paix...**_

_- On dirait vraiment que ça te soulage, là ! s'offusqua le japonais._

_- Hein ? A quel propos ? demanda le natté en retournant à sa tâche, faisant comme si de rien n'était._

_Heero s'approcha de lui, l'étreignit dans le dos et lui susurra tout en lui mordillant l'oreille gauche :_

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Peut-être parce que tu es comme ça ! répondit le natté en essayant de calmer la chaleur qui commençait à envahir son corps._

_Bientôt les mains de Heero se firent plus baladeuses et commencèrent à dévêtir la victime consentante._

_- Tu t'en fais encore parce que je suis un loup ! remarqua Heero en couvrant le cou de l'américain de baisers brûlants._

_- Je t'ai dit non, tenta Duo en voulant le repousser._

_- Je suis un homme là, alors pourquoi pas ? Rien ne nous empêche de prendre du bon temps, argumenta le japonais en allongeant le natté à même le sol sur les vêtements éparpillés._

**Fin du flashback**

- _Et le pire, c'est que je commence à être de son avis... Ca ne va pas du tout... _

Sur cette pensée, il vaqua à ses occupations.

Trois jours passèrent depuis que Heero s'était proclamé " chien " de Duo. Chaque jour, ils vinrent ensemble à la boutique. Duo travaillait jusqu'à la fermeture, Heero l'observant bien sagement près de la caisse et ils rentraient ensemble.

Duo commença à douter de sa raison en examinant sa situation. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus tomber amoureux, il ressentait de l'attirance pour un loup pouvant se transformer en un canon digne d'un film érotique. Etait-ce normal ? Que devait-il faire ?

Tout à son travail, il n'entendit pas la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir avant d'être interpeller par une voix amicale :

- Duo !

Duo se retourna et reconnut son client préféré.

- Oh Mr Chang ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Moi de même ! Je suis venu chercher ma commande, l'avez-vous reçu ?

- Oui, elle est arrivé ce matin. Vous allez voir, c'est une pure merveille.

- Sûrement moins belle que vous, ajouta le chinois avec un sourire radieux.

Duo se sentit rougir sous le compliment plus qu'explicite. Près de la caisse, Heero avait dressé les oreilles à l'entrée du chinois dans la boutique et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Duo partit dans la réserve et revint avec le paquet de son client. Quand il l'eut délivré à son propriétaire, celui-ci le remercia.

- Merci Duo ! Vous êtes toujours aussi efficace !

- Je ne fais que mon travail, Mr Chang.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Wufei, lui demanda-t-il avec un regard doux.

- Euh... D'accord, Wufei, répondit Duo, gêné de l'appeler par son prénom.

- Pour vous remercier, je vous invite à dîner ce soir, déclara le chinois.

- Ce soir ?

- Vous ne voulez pas ? l'interrogea Wufei, craignant un refus.

Duo se mit à réfléchir. Wufei était un homme charmant, il le respectait et lui avait montré son intérêt depuis longtemps. Pourquoi refuserait-il ? Son regard s'égara vers la caisse où il aperçut Heero qui semblait sommeiller. Après tout, entre lui et Heero, ce n'était que purement sexuel. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Heero est un loup et lui, un humain. Leur relation n'amènerait à rien. Ne valait-il pas mieux tout arrêter et qu'il se tourne vers ses semblables ? Il reporta son attention sur son client et lui dit avec un sourire ravi :

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Wufei.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama le chinois, réjoui. Magnifique ! Je passe vous prendre à votre appartement à 7 h 30. A ce soir !

Et sur ces mots, le client quitta la boutique avec sa commande. Duo le regarda partir sans se dépatir de son sourire. Il retourna à son travail, ignorant le regard bleu cobalt du loup qui n'avait rien loupé de la conversation.

Pendant une semaine, Duo multiplia les sorties en compagnie de Wufei. Ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et le chinois se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant sous le regard jaloux de Heero. Alors qu'ils rentraient d'un nouveau rendez-vous, Wufei raccompagna Duo jusqu'à son appartement. Sur le pas de la porte, Duo le remercia pour le restaurant et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Cependant, Wufei ne fut pas de cet avis. Il se rapprocha lentement de Duo, son visage de plus en plus prêt du sien. Le natté comprit la manoeuvre, l'image de Heero s'imposa à son esprit mais il ne trouva pas le courage de le repousser. Et alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement et Heero apparut devant eux. Les deux hommes se séparèrent aussitôt.

- Bonsoir Duo, dit Heero en adressant un regard noir au chinois.

- Hee... Heero ! balbutia Duo, rouge de honte de s'être fait surprendre.

Sans préavis, le japonais lui agrippa le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Il reporta son attention sur Wufei et lui dit d'une voix dédaigneuse :

- Merci de l'avoir ramené. Bonsoir !

Et une fois de plus, il lui claqua la porte au nez.

- Tu es malade ! s'écria Duo. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui parler comme ça ?

- Excuse-moi de vous avoir déranger, répondit Heero sur un ton sarcastique.

- Tu es impossible, gronda le natté en rangeant son manteau. Je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de lui demain.

- Tu le vois demain aussi ?

- Oui alors tu n'es pas obligé de venir, dit-il en allant dans sa chambre se changer.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il voulut ouvrir sa penderie pour prendre ses affaires mais Heero l'en empêcha en l'entourant de ses bras. Duo se raidit à ce contact.

- Tu fuis vers Wufei ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne fuis pas, se défendit le natté, tout tremblant.

- Alors... Tu l'aimes ? dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de l'américain. Ou c'est parce que je suis un loup ?

Duo sentit le coeur du japonais battre de plus en plus fort dans son dos. Le sien commença à battre à la même allure et il se mit à trembler. Une peur incroyable vint lui nouer l'estomac.

- C'est vrai, je suis un loup mais...

- _Non... Ne le dis pas !_

- J'ai des bras pour t'enlacer...

- _Si tu le dis, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter._

- Et des mots pour te parler. Pourtant tu ignores ces sentiments parce que je suis un animal. Alors que moi...

- _Ne le dis pas... !_

- ... je t'aime.

A ces mots, le coeur de Duo rata plusieurs battements et il se fit violence pour ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.

- Je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose, affirma le loup.

Mais Duo se mura dans le silence. Alors Heero le retourna, le prit par les épaules et chercha une réponse dans ses yeux. L'américain détourna le regard. Heero souffla d'exaspération.

- J'ai compris. Fais ce que tu veux !

Sur ces mots, il se détourna de lui et il reprit son apparence de loup. Duo le regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au coeur.

- _Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Pourtant je sais qu'il a raison. Quand je suis avec Wufei, je compare... Les caresses de Heero sont plus tendres, sa voix plus douce, ses yeux sont plus... plus... Oh Heero... Pourquoi ?_

Silencieusement, il se mit à sangloter.

Le lendemain soir, Wufei vint chercher Duo à la boutique. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la ruelle, Duo aperçut Heero entrain de les attendre.

- Heero ?

Le japonais s'avança vers eux. Il prit la main de Duo et y déposa son pendentif.

- Je quitte la ville, lui annonça-t-il. Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

Puis il se détourna et s'éloigna. Duo resta figer sur place, regardant inlassablement le bijou dans sa main. A la couleur du pendentif, se transposa l'image des yeux de Heero. Une douleur intense vint lui étreindre le coeur et il serra fortement le collier dans sa main, essayant de se retenir de pleurer.

Wufei le vit et voulut le réconforter mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des deux pervers de l'autre fois.

- Tiens, mais c'est le gars de la dernière fois !

- En plus, il est avec un autre type aujourd'hui !

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du couple et se firent menaçants. Duo se mit à avoir très peur.

- Hey ! C'est joli ce que tu as là ! dit l'un des hommes en remarquant le pendentif.

D'un geste, il lui arracha le bijou des mains. Voyant qu'on lui volait le seul souvenir qui lui restait de Heero, le coeur de Duo rata un battement. Un éclair se fit dans son esprit.

- _Non, je ne veux pas que Heero me quitte. Je ne veux pas le perdre !_

Il se jetta sur le voleur et tenta de lui reprendre son bien. Mais l'autre, bien plus costaud, le repoussa facilement et le projeta contre un mur. Wufei voulut intervenir mais le complice du voleur lui fit obstruction. Duo se releva péniblement et fit de nouveau face à son agresseur. Celui-ci ricana de le voir insister et se prépara à le frapper. Duo ferma les yeux et attendit le coup. Mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et se crut dans un rêve.

Le voleur reposait à terre, la lèvre en sang, et Heero se tenait devant lui.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit de faire ça ailleurs !

Alerté par le bruit, Mr Merquise rejoignit le couple.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il auprès de Wufei.

Le chinois lui répondit par la positif, seulement choqué.

Voyant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder, le complice ramassa son compagnon et ils partirent tous deux avant que quelqu'un ne prévienne la police.

Heero se retourna et fit face à Duo. L'américain plongea son regard dans le sien et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il était revenu et il l'avait encore protégé.

- Décidemment, je peux vraiment pas te quitter des y... commença-t-il à râler mais il fut interrompu par un natté qui s'était jeté dans ses bras en larme.

- Je t'aime, sanglota Duo. Que tu sois un homme ou un loup, ça m'ait égal ! Je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas !

D'abord surpris, Heero ne réagit pas. Puis, il répondit à l'étreinte du natté et le serra contre lui avec une grande vigueur.

- Je ne m'en irai pas, lui souffla-t-il. Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver si je n'étais pas là...

Duo pouffa entre ses bras. Il était heureux, Heero était revenu et il ne le quittera jamais. Le loup se détacha du natté et lui tendit son pendentif. Duo le prit et l'enfila autour du cou du japonais. Puis ce dernier lui attrappa la nuque et scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Duo répondit avec autant de passion que son amant, oubliant totalement ce qui l'entourait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa place. Elle était là, dans les bras de Heero.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui s'inquiéteraient du sort de Wufei, qu'ils se rassurent. Il a trouvé le réconfort dans les bras d'un beau blond aux yeux océans ( Ah bon et qui ? xD )

**_Owari ? J'espère que ça vous a plû ! Si j'ai des reviews satisfaisantes, je ferais peut-être une suite avec un lemon. J'attends vos remarques avec impatience. Bye !_**


End file.
